Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-88.233.52.229-20150402212444
actually i don't know if i should write it or not but, here goes nothing. i believe i'm a demigod because lots of strange things happened to me and i tried believe they were nothing important but looks like it is not. but you decide the rest: 1. i sometimes hide with the help of shadows. not like travelling by them -i haven't tried that- but it's like they accept me someway. i did it accidently at first, i didn't want to talk to my mother and she was looking for me for some stupid things, she was right behind me and she didn't see me. it scared me but well, it helped. 2. i am %100 sure i saw a teacher's eyes turned yellow. that teacher was really weird, he always acted like i wasn't there, he wouldn't talk to me but he was always staring. also i saw him disappearing in front of my eyes, one second he was there and boom, just one small car and he wasn't there. it was an empty area so he couldn't hide or go somewhere that fast, i didn't understand. he leaved the school next year. 3. i have adhd but i don't think i have dyslexia. to be honest, it's difficult to write and read some of the words -like long and complicated ones- sometimes, so i really tried to write carefully and it took hours. i hope it's all right, it's not even my first language idek. 4. i feel better when i'm outside, it's almost like i want to go underworld. i hate being to high, and i hate our house because we live in a flat, 7. floor. i also like dark, i used to be scared from dark when i was little but now it's different, not some kind of teenage action, it's like... it's familiar. i don't know how to explain it but i just wanted to say it. 5. it's about shadows again. i saw something at our house's kitchen. it was a shadow figure standing in front of me, its eyes were glowing red. i thought he was going to say something but it scared me so i accidently broke my fave mug and it disappeared. almost like my stupid teacher. so it's just a list about things happened. or things i remember. i'm sure i forgot lots of things but i needed to talk to someone about it. i don't roleplay or anything, tbh i would never make that affort for a rp, i am pretty serious about this and i hope you guys are too. i have brown eyes -sometimes it looks more soft and light but when i'm mad it looks like i have black eyes, not demonlike ofc-, dark brown hair and olive skin. also i am depressed and i can't really deal with reality. it just seems so fake to me and well my life is not i can call normal exactly. so i need all the help i can get. what do you think? anyways, have a nice day or something like that